


we could be together if you wanted to

by charonismyfriend



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charonismyfriend/pseuds/charonismyfriend
Summary: Katagawa and Handsome Jack really want Rhys to make an alliance with them.(AU where Jack didn't die but the events of Borderlands 3 are pretty much the same)





	we could be together if you wanted to

**Author's Note:**

> pure filth based on conversation that we had with my friend

“Good morning, Rhys. Today you have a meeting with Maliwan and Hyperion at 10” was a phrase Rhys was dreading to hear from his digital assistant. He just woke up from his restless sleep and now was rolling out of the bed trying to hold himself upright while rubbing his neck and face. 

It’s going to be a long fucking day.

His reflection in the bathroom mirror showed a very tired man who deserved a rest but there was no holiday in sight. With new weird cult in the Universe everyone was trying their hardest to stay afloat, Atlas no exception. The only difference though, Hyperion, Maliwan, Jackobs, Dahl, Pangolin and others had a lot of competent people in the administration and the whole crew of workers. What did Rhys have? A factory with robots making weapons, one adequate worker - Lorelei - who was responsible for the small army that Atlas had, and a damn good moustache. Oh, and Zer0 but he was usually somewhere else doing his own stuff so he wasn’t a permanent part of Atlas HQ. 

This is why in order to survive Rhys needed strong and powerful allies. He knew that. Handsome Jack knew that. And Katagawa Jr. knew that. The CEOs were trying to convince Rhys to join them for about six months already but to no avail since Rhys was terrified of making an alliance with either of them.

Handsome Jack was Rhys’ former employer and the only way to describe Jack was.. batshit crazy old man. Who was also trying to flirt with Rhys on every meeting they had, calling him “pumpkin” and “cupcake”. Rhys suspected Jack somehow knew that his employee had a massive crush on him during his work at Hyperion and was using it to his advantage. Jokes on him, Rhys hadn’t had any time, energy or desire to have sex with anyone lately so the old man’s tricks wouldn’t work on him. Probably. Rhys was convincing himself that it didn't. 

Katagawa Jr. was something else entirely. His approach was more… intimidating. So far he had threatened to kill Lorelei, to destroy Atlas Headquarters, and to damage Rhys’ reputation (as if there was anything left). But he wasn’t only making Rhys scared or angry, he was also praising him for giving new life to Atlas and promising what they can do by working together. 

And now those two somehow came to an agreement between themselves, could you fucking believe it? Rhys definitely couldn’t. In fact, each side was swearing to destroy the other after they sign a contact with Atlas so when he had a call from Jack and Katagawa simultaneously he panicked and declined it. Katagawa sent him a message saying that he and Jack want to talk to him via a conference call. It was… awkward. Katagawa was the one who did all the talking and Jack sometimes supported his points but Rhys couldn’t say a word. He didn’t even remember how he agreed to have a personal meeting but after the call ended, he saw a new note in his calendar.

Rhys made his was to the conference room with uneasy heart but thankfully there was no one in sight yet. He opened the door and after proceeding inside sat at the head of the table. He took a deep breath as he seated himself on the chair. At least it was nice knowing that he was in charge. No matter what would happen here today, he still had his company and He. Was. In. Charge.

That is, if it was an elaborate plan to kill him in his own office. 

A few moments passed in silence and then a sudden sound from his ECHO made Rhys jump on the chair and clench his chest. It was just Lorelei.

“Hey, Rhys? I think Hyperion and Maliwan are here… judging by their cars. Should I let them in?”

“Ye-” he coughed, trying to get his voice back, “Yeah, let them in. And make someone show them the way to the conference room”

“Okay,” she said carefully, still trying to understand if her boss was being held at gunpoint or just fucking nuts. Since the enemies only came here the latter was the most probable option.

After a couple more stressful minutes in which Rhys managed to stand up and sit back down about a hundred times the doors loudly opened by someone’s foot. It was Jack’s. 

“Rhysie, it is so nice to see you!”

Katagawa surprisingly said nothing but strolled in with a mischievous smile on his face. 

“Uh… it’s great to see you too, Jack,” Rhys made a slight attempt of a smile and carefully avoided a hug that Jack was trying to give him. He had failed to do so once before and was left with a few new bruises and a feeling that he was abused, no thanks.

Strongfork returned to his place at the table followed by Katagawa who sat nearby but Jack remained standing.

“Tell me, cupcake, how long do we know each other?” he asked leaning onto one of the chair’s back. 

“A few… a few years, I think”

“Exactly. So I know what you want Rhysie. I know what you need,” he elongated the last word while looking straight at Rhys. He maintained a strong eye contact for a few second and then loudly continued: “You want an alliance and there’s no time better than today to make one!” 

“You see, Rhys,” Katagawa joined, “Jack and I talked about you and it turns out we both want you on our team. And this is why you didn't reply to any of us. You couldn’t choose! But we chose for you. We want to make a three-way alliance with you”

“Imagine.., just imagine what we could do together,” said Jack, coming closer. “You, me, him. Those Children of the Vault with their psycho followers don’t stand a chance! You wanna know what we’ll do to them?” Jack was closer that Rhys would like him to and that’s why he had a hard time catching up on to what Jack was saying.

“Um… sure”

Jack turned Rhys in his chair away from the table. “Stand up”

Rhys hesitated.

“Come on, we don’t have all day!”

To that Rhys wanted to reply with a remark that no, they did have all day, the room was booked just for them but decided against it and stood up.

“When we join together everyone will be scared of us. We will be going left and right killing them all and dominating the world. We will pin them down,” with that Jack pushed Rhys back first onto the table and holding him by the throat, “and we will fuck them up,” Jack managed to make about three thrusts with his hips when Rhys freed himself from this highly weird situation and sat back down with a red and angry face. 

“Alright. I heard you. I’m not interested.”

He saw how Jack took a few steps away from him and then his attention was brought by Katagawa. 

“But it will be so nice. As Jack said, everyone will be scared. They will kneel…” exactly what Katagawa did just as he said it. And he didn’t kneel just anywhere, he kneeled beside Rhys, near his left leg. “Six galaxies will try so hard to please us,” he started rubbing Rhys’ leg up and down. “They will kill each other just to have our attention.” The strokes were dangerously close to Rhys’ crotch.

Just as he was about to stand up Jack came from behind him and started whispering in his ear.

“I know you want it. Fame. Power. Money. We are the most powerful people in this Universe,” he put his palm across Rhys’ neck. “What we do together is beyond anyone’s expectations.”

Rhys pushed a lump of saliva down his throat which made Jack’s grasp on his throat even tighter. 

“I think…” his voice was nowhere to be found and the only thing coming out of his mouth were a bunch of hoarse whispers. “I think I’ll pass on that”

Suddenly he was left alone. Katagawa rolled his eyes and started laughing. 

“As if we needed you in the first place.” He straightened up and fixed his suit. “Maliwan and Hyperion had already signed a contract yesterday. We came in to have a little bit of fin before we destroy your company, if you can even call it that”

Rhys was sat there confused and slightly turned on. “Wh-What?”

“Get with the times, Rhysie! We don’t need you anymore. What can your company do for us that we can’t do ourselves? Tomorrow we blow up Atlas”

Jack and Katagawa headed for the exit leaving Rhys even more confused than before. 

“Although… if you want to negotiate,” Jack turned to look at him over his shoulder, “you know where to find us.” 

And with that they left


End file.
